To heal a shattered love
by Naroic
Summary: Miroku and Sango are no more, they have moved on, but Sango still have feelings for him, but things get tricky when one pregnancy test reveals all, will this small change bring Miroku and Sango back? Will their love be revived once again? Miroku x Sango
1. Almost Lost

My first Modern era story..check it out.

Chapter One: Almost Lost

" This is terrible." Sango whined, as she held the white stick in her palm, Kagome tried to calm Sango down, " It's okay, just think of,---" She was cut off at that instant by Sango's sobbing. " It's not okay!! Me and Miroku are over and now...this!" Sango sobbed uncontrollably. Kagome hugged Sango, but instead, Sango broke away and ran to her room and locked herself. Kagome looked at at the pregnancy test stick and sighed, Sango was pregnant.

Kagome knocked on Sango's room door, " Sango..please, just come out." Kagome said.

"No!! My life is ruined.." Sango shouted choppily.

"No it's not, please come out, I'm sure if you talked to Miroku--" Once again, cut off.

" Go away! I just need time to myself.." Sango said in a low voice.

Kagome sighed deeply, but gave in. " Okay, I'm going to leave, but I'll be here if you need me, just give me a call."

Kagome told Sango.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't believe this was happening but it was. As Kagome grabbed her handbag and opened the door and left, thoughts ran through her mind..

Kagome's POV

I hope Sango is going to be okay, I just don't get why the heck this happened. Maybe I should arrange a little get together with Miroku. I have always taken the train, but today I felt as if I wanted to walk, and that was just the idea. The only way Sango is going to feel better is for me to talk to Miroku about this. Sure he's a busy man, but this is something huge, I don't get why Sango and Miroku aren't dating anymore, I had always imagined them as such an adorable couple. As I approached my apartment I dug into my purse to reach my keys, but I gasped and shook my head in disappointment. " Damn keys. I must of left them at Sango's."

I turned back, I was furious, I couldn't believe I didn't notice that my keys were missing! I began to walk, again torwards Sango's appartment, down the street and pass the marketplace. At least I would be able to check on Sango.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome continued to walk, her eyes met with Miroku, "Miroku!" Kagome shouted, as she beckoned him to come over, Miroku walked over and sighed, " I really have to get going, but anways, what is it?" Miroku said looking around. Kagome couldn't blurt out anything, she was excited for a reason, " Ummm, Miroku you need to call me, we need to talk about something!" Kagome told him in a excited voice. Miroku nodded, "Alright then.." Miroku responded. Kagome nodded and stood there confused, she scratched her head, " Where was I heading to, now?" She said to herself, Kagome checked her pockets and finnaly remembered her missing keys, " Oh! That's right, Sango's." Kagome managed to make it to Sango's apartmentthrough all the traffic. Kagome took a deep breath and knocked on Sango's door, " Sango! I forgot my keys here, may I come in!?" Kagome shouted, after a few moments of standing at her door, Kagome was about to turn back, when Sango opened the door.

Kagome smiled back at Sango, but Sango didn't make even bother to smile, Kagome could tell she was going through a hard time.

Kagome retrieved her keys and sat on the opposite directions of Sango, " Sango, I know this may be a harsh time, but if you see through the rain for a little while, you will see the rainbow." Kagome replied as smiled. Sango nodded and wiped some of the remaining tears away. " What am I going to do, Kagome? Me and Miroku..we broke up a long time ago and it's like we're not even friends.." Sango said in a sad voice. Kagome swallowed, " Just about how long..do you think you guys..you know?" Kagome asked. Sango took a few minutes and looked at Kagome, " Maybe around...4 months?" Sango told Kagome. Kagome looked at the ceiling, " Oh..ummm, I sort of told Miroku to call me, maybe I can somehow arrange a get together and you guys can discuss this?" Kagome said, trying not to make the whole idea seem unpleasent to Sango. Sango looked up, " Okay, that would be great, just don't tell him about this yet, I will." Sango said, showing a few signs of recovery.

Kagome smiled at her friend. " I think she is beginning to look at the silver lining."

To be continued

Give me feedback, I know this made have been a cliffy, but I feel productive and with a new computer and with school alamost out, I think I'm up for writing a chapter everyday!


	2. Organized Chaos

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! They really helped and gave me the strength to write more and move on! Enjoy, give me some feedback!**

**Chapter 2: Organized Chaos**

Today was that day, today was that day marked on Sango's calendar, the day where Kagome's idea of the "little get together was going to happen, at first Sango thought she could od it, but now this whole idea was backfiring. Sango paced back and forth, " Oh Kagome! I don't think I can do this, I haven't seen him in so long and our last relationship...it just didn't work out!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome tapped Sango's shoulder and managed to get Sango to sit down, " It's going to be alright, I'm going to be there with you, if you like." Kagome added, Sango sighed, " I don't know..How am I going to break it to him?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled, " You're just putting to much pressure into this, try to relax, just relax, Sango." Kagome said, Trying to calm the over worrying Sango down.

Sango took a deep breath and let it out, she looked in the mirror and fixed her hair, " Do you think I look okay?" She asked Kagome. Kagome gave her her "Okay" look, " Yeah, but do you really think you have to look good at this type of time?" Kagome told Sango. Sango sighed and smiled, " You have a point." Kagome laughed, but then stopped, her cell was vibrating, someone was calling.

Sango watched nervously as Kagome picked up her cell, " Hello?"

" Yeah, it's me, you told me you wanted to meet with me." Miroku reminded her.

"Oh yeah! That's right, well here's the thing.." Kagome started.

Miroku sighed, " Kagome what thing? Was this some type of trick?" Miroku said jumping to conclusions.

" No, the thing is I'm bringing Sango along, because there's something she would like to tell you." Kagome told Miroku in a calm voice.

"Sango!? Tell her we are over, I"m not meeting with her, do you hear me!? Miroku said, starting to get a little mad.

Kagome frowned, " This is really important it has nothing to do with you guys' relationship, just try to set that aside, please Miroku, I would really appreciate it." Kagome added.

Miroku stood quiet on the other end, " ...Oh alright, but this better be really life-changing or really important." MIroku said, finnaly giving in to Kagome's charms.

Kagome smiled, " Okay, thanks so much, seeya!" Kagome hung up.

Sango sighed, " What did he say!?" She asked, sounding desparate a bit. Kagome smiled, " Yeah, he agreed, so Sango get ready, we have to be there in about 30 minutes." Kagome informed Sango. Sango looked at her calendar, " Where exactly is there?" She asked, "Coffee Shop of course. You know how much Miroku loves coffee. It's almost like he can't live without it!" Kagome laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the Coffee Shop**

**Sango's POV**

Me and Kagome are getting out of her car, we're here. The great coffee shop, where my life is supposed to change. All the courage I contained before...GONE. I regret coming, because I have no idea how Miroku is going react. What if Miroku doesn't even like it? What if he doesn't care?. All these questions ran through my mind over and over again.

" Sango?...Sango?" Kagome broke me free from my thoughts, I shook my head lightly once and looked at her, " What is it?" I asked her. Kagome, shifted a bit and turned her head. I looked at her for a long time when I finnaly knew where she was directing me at.

There he was. Miroku. I haven't seen him in a terribly long time, somehow he looked slightly different, but it was the same old Miroku. At that instant I swear I could feel my heart skip a beat, I stopped breathing, I felt my face go up in flames. I sat down on a chair and Kagome did the same. Miroku never once did he lift his head to look at me, I had to guess to was hard for him, too. After so many months...

"...Miroku?" I started, a little nervous and shaky.

Miroku finnaly looked up, he cleared his throat, " Yes, Sango?" He asked, ready to listen to what I was about to say.

" There's something I need to tell you." I said to him in such a small voice. I felt so vulnerable, so weak, it's almost like if I couldn't do it, but I knew that I had to.

Miroku sighed, showing signs of impatience, " Can you please tell me already? I'm running on a tight schedule, if you don't mind." Miroku said in a blunt style.

I felt anger, but I kept it bottled up, I turned to look at Kagome, she was giving me the thumbs up sign, which was a good sign, apparently. I took a deep breath and let it out, " I'm"

Miroku seemed to twitch with life suddenly, he closed his eyes and reopened them, I could see that his grip around his coffee cup tighted, " Oh." I sighed, with relief, he had heard what I had to say, now I was nervously waiting for his response.

Miroku stood up and pushed his chair in, " Congratulations, Sango. The father must be very happy." Miroku replied harshly, my heart sunk. I can't believe he couldn't see the truth right in front of him. I had to do something, I had to react..and very quickly. I stood up rapidly and chased after him, " Please, Miroku! Let me explain." I told him, hoping he would hear me out.

Miroku scrowled, " There's nothing to explain! You need to leave me alone, now, what else do you want from me!? " He shouted at me.

I felt hurt, I was on the verge of tears, I Turned around, hoping he would leave, but he didn't he was still waiting for me to say something. "Miroku.." I said, trembling a little. I wiped some of the tears from my eyes, only to find that more overflowed my face, " You're the father." At that instance, I began to run, run away from him, I was hurt and afraid, I just wish things wouldn't end this way. As I ran, I could hear him. It was Miroku, he was running after me, calling me out. " Sango! Sango! Please wait!" He cried behind me, but I refused to stop, I wanted to be alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cries from Miroku were slowly fading. Fading as Sango continued to run away. Running away from what seemed to be the truth. The truth that had hurt her.

to be continued..


	3. Regret

**notes: sorry for any spelling or grammer errors**  
**Chapter 3: Regret**  
Soon, Sango began to get tired, she started to slow down, first to a jog, then to slow pace. " I must of lost him," Sango said to herself in complete exaust. Sango found a bench to sit down at, and decided to take a short rest. She was tired, but unaware of her surroundings she thought this would be a good time to check it out. "Now, where am I?" Sango wondered as she looked around, after a good moment she finnaly got it. Swings, sandboxes, great grassy fields, this had to be The Park Kagome was talking about.  
Sango sighed, " I can't run away from my problems. Running away from them won't do any good!" She thought. She placed her head in her hands and sighed continuously, she was devastated. " Sango." She turned to the sound of her voice, she looked up, " Kagome." She responded. Kagome sat by her, " You have to face the music at one time, you can't run away from the truth any longer, Sango." Kagome told her, in her wise voice. Sango frowned and balled up her fists, " I know that, it's just that I can't do it. This is too much, It wasn't supposed to end this way!" Sango cried. Kagome crossed her arms against her chest, " Where's the friend I know that almost never gives up with a fight? I know you can do it and all your other friends, do too. Why don't I walk you back at your apartment, so you get some rest?" Kagome asked her friend. Sango rubbed her eyes, she was beginning to get sleepy, " Okay then." Sango agreed.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **Lost** **Miroku's POV**  
I looked around looking for Sango or at least any trace for her. I stopped to catch my breath, " Dammit! I've lost her!" I said to myself in an angered tone. My only goal right now is to find Sango... Did I hear right? Was she really carrying my baby? Or was it just a lie? That's what I want to find out...the truth. I kept walking around, keeping a sharp eye out. It was official, I had lost her. I stopped, I reached into my pocket, my pager was shaking soundly inside, that gave me an idea. I tried to page Kagome, maybe she had an idea where Sango could be, but just like my luck, nobody seemed to be there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a week later- month 5**  
Sango had decided not to go out in public, or at least not that very much. She was trying to avoid to Miroku but she knew that it wouldn't work or last very long. She was starting to regret to have run away from her problems, she just should have stayed put. " Let's see.." Sango picked the pink sweater, the weather latley, had been cold, Sango grabbed her keys and Opened the door, but as she did she gasped, there stood Miroku. Miroku was at her doorstep and he held a handful of flowers, " Oh, Hello, Sango." Miroku greeted, clutching the flowers in his hand, Sango was speechless, " Oh no...I'm caught.." Sango thought to herself, as she stood frozen in place. "Can I come in?" Miroku asked the stunned Sango. Sango sighed and nodded, "Yeah." She replied, Sango sat down on her sofa and waited for Miroku to seat himself.

Sango heard the door shut and in an instant she had some flowers laying in her lap, "They're for you," Miroku said, with a smile. Sango held one of the flowers to her nose and smiled, "Thank you, they really are very pretty." Sango said with a smile, but soon that smile faded, "Miroku, what are you doing here?" She finnaly managed to ask, " I wanted to see and hear if it is really true..." Miroku started, in a serious tone. Sango lifted her head, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable, " If what was true?" She asked, Sango knew exactly what he was talking about she just wished this could all be over..

Miroku looked at her, " Sango, you told me you were,---" Miroku was cut off by her cat, Kirara, who mewed consistently. Miroku peted the cat and smiled, " Nice cat." He replied. Sango took a glimpse of her cat and sighed, " I did. I did tell you that and it's...true." Sango confessed. Miroku put on an expression of surprise," y..you are, Sango? Are you sure?" He asked, finnaly getting into depth into the full situation. Sango nodded, " I am 100 sure that I am pregnant and I know you're the father, because you're the only person I slept with.." Sango said in a shaky tone, as she blushed.

Miroku nodded in understanding, " I see...so what do you think?" He questioned her. Sango looked up, "Huh?" she said, confused. " What do you think we should do?" He asked, his expression kinda dull and serious. Sango looked at Miroku with a sad face, " I don't know." She admitted, now issues were beginning to complicate, Sango never thought farther ahead from this moment, she really had no idea what to do. Miroku sighed and clasped his hand together, " Well...how many months has it been, Sango?" He asked, " It's been 5 months." She told him. Miroku nodded again, " Hmmmm, you could move in with me, Sango, so we can stay together...living alone isn't any good." He told Sango. Sango played with her hair, " I'm not alone..I have my cat, Kirara." She said. Miroku laughed," I know, but shouldn't we start thinking? Thinking of what we're going to do? We have to prepare for the baby." He explained.

Sango stared at him, "There's only one thing bothering me, Miroku." Sango confessed in a guilty voice. Miroku raised his head, " What is it, Sango?"  
"If you love me." Sango said softly.  
Miroku stayed silent, and lowered his head, as Sango saw she sighed, " It's okay, it was silly for me to bring this up, I guess all I want is for this baby to have a bright future." She finished as she looked down and placed her hand on her small belly. Miroku took a breath, " I do." Miroku said in a small voice, Sango reacted, "What?" She asked. Miroku looked into Sango's eyes, " I do. I love you , Sango." He finnaly said, as began to lean in on Sango. Closer and closer, Miroku was getting to Sango, until he leaned in a little more. A little more to plant a kiss on Sango's tender lips.  
Miroku and Sango kissed, the day seemed to end perfectly, but it wasn't the end yet, as the day began to slowly fade into night, Sango cuddled up by Miroku and fell asleep quietly.

**Review Please!! Sorry for the 2-day hold up. Things are getting crazy around my neighborhood!**


	4. Misortunate Event

**Chapter:4 Misfortunate Event**

**later, 8:00am**

**Sango's POV **

The sun's warm rays hit my face, lightly, I shifted a little bit, I felt so warm. I opened my eyes a little and yawned, I finnaly remembered that I was in Miroku's Lap, his head drooped just a bit. I smiled and shook him softly, " Miroku...Miroku..." I got off his lap and stretched, a new day, today...was packing day, which meant, today me and Miroku were going to do the packing, I was moving to his place. I had so many questions for Miroku, what was it going to be like? Where exactly is his neighborhood?

A quick 'Ring!!' startled me, my cell was ringing, I looked at the small panel " It's Kagome." I wonder why she was calling so early in the morning, " Hello?" I ask.

"Hi, Sango! So how have you been so far? Doing good?" Kagome asked in her cheerful voice.

"...It's going well, I'm going to move in with Miroku." I told her,

"Omg! That's good, I guess you and Miroku finnaly patched things up, eh?" Kagome said in a rather excited tone.

Sango laughed, " I guess...well I really have to go now, Kagome..." Sango whispered as she looked back on Miroku, who was beginning to wake up.

"Okay..then.." Kagome said, as she hung up.

Miroku sleepily blinked his eyes and yawned, "Good Morning, Sango.." Miroku said, finnaly getting off the couch.

Miroku wrapped his arms around sango and kissed her on her cheek, "So how are you doing?" He asked her, with a hinge of sleepyness inside his voice. Sango sighed, " I'm good.." She replied, staring at some empty boxes. " I just wish I didn't have to move, Miroku." She said, kinda sad. Miroku sighed, "I Know what you mean, but it has to happen, you know, Sango?" Sango smiled, "I guess you're right," Sango sighed and looked around, "So..where do we start?" She asked. Miroku shrugged, "I dunno, it's your place...but we'll start wherever you want to." Miroku replied in a cheerful voice.

As Sango and Miroku started to pack things of all sorts into empty cardboard boxes..time passed quickly, before the couple knew it, it was 7:00 pm. Sango threw herself against her couch, "I'm so tired," Sango sighed. Miroku looked at the clock, "I know, but you have to admit, we did good time, we just need a few more things.." He smiled. Sango nodded in a agreeable expression. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, as Sango approached the door, she wondered who it could be at this time of the day, " It can't be Kagome, she would have called me. Then who is it?" Sango though, she fixed her hair a bit quickly and opened the door.

"Hello."

"Hi.." Sango said, at the door stood a mysterious, yet beautiful lady. Her hair was tied up into a bun and her eyes glared a jungle green color.

"Can I help you?" Sango asked.

"Well yes, I'm looking for Miroku, by any chance is he here?" The lady asked Sango.

Sango nodded, "Yeah, he's in here.." She replied. The lady changed her expression, "Well can I see him then?" She replied in a polite yet blunt way.

Sango balled up her fists, " Can I just ask, who are you?" Sango asked, in the same way she had recieved last time.

The lady grinned, " My name is Akina, I'm Miroku's fiance."

Sango felt like if her air supply had been cut off..gone. "What!? That can't be!" Sango said, managing to keep her full anger away. "Look lady, I don't want any trouble, I just want to talk to Miroku...he hasn't been home for some time." Akina told Sango, putting a bit rage into her words.

"Who's at the door, dear?" Miroku asked Sango from behind. Sango couldn't bottle up her emotions, she felt betrayed, " Don't you dear me!! Your fiance is here to get you!!" Sango yelled at Miroku, Miroku raised his eyebrow, a little confused. Miroku pushed Sango gently out of the way to see who it was, "AKINA!" Miroku yelled, his expression bouncing from gentle to raging. "Ah, so you guys know each other...well now you guys can get out of my life!" Sango yelled, almost on the verge of tears as she pushed Miroku outside the door and locked it.

Sango felt weak, she ran to what was once her room, now empty. Sango began to cry. "Why did Miroku lie to me? Why? How did that lady know where I lived?" All these thoughts ran through Sango's mind as she continued to cry..

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, but Sango didn't reply.

"You! Why did you do this? Why are you doing this!?" Miroku yelled at Akina. Akina merely chuckled, "Miroku..Miroku..MIroku..tsk..tsk..tsk..I Hold grudges and you're bound to know that already." She replied in a stealthy voice. Miroku growled, " Don't you get it!? I have a life now, I want you to leave, leave me already!"

Akina frowned, "I'm going to follow you, until you give in and accept that we are meant to be together.." Akina said.

Miroku sighed irritativly, " You're going to stalk me? You are really sick. I love Sango, not you and you have to move on and accept that.." Miroku replied

**to be continued...**

**I know it wasn't much and it's a lil confusing, but the next chapter will explain itself...just review!**


	5. Out of Order

**Kagome's house**

**Kagome's POV**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was around 11:38 pm, the skies were dark, but it's a city and cities are always awake...everyday. I was cuddled up in my bed, warm and cozy, by Inuyasha's side. That's right, Inuyasha had slept with me tonight, I was awakened by my vibrating cell phone, It was Sango. First I wondered why someone would call at this time of night, I picked up the phone and answered it,

"Hello?" I answered, in my drowsy and sleepy voice.

"..." It seemed that nobody was on the line, but then I heard a whimpering and a few sniffs..

"Helloooooo?" I said again, but before I knew the line had been cut, and only a distorted "Beep..Beep.." Was there.

"Who was it?" Inuyasha asked, also sleepy, but playing with my hair. "It was a friend, but she mysteriously hung up...maybe there's something wrong, Inuyasha." I insisted, "Ah, no...no..Kagome, don't tell me you're going to get out of bed to go see some crazy girl who just called you, when you can be in bed..with me." Inuyasha said in a sensual tone. I smirked, "Sorry, Yasha. Not tonight, I think there might be something wrong with my friend--" I was rudely cut off. " Your "Friend" needs to find herself a guy or something, seriously. She's always depending on you and crap..." Inuyasha replied as he extended his arms, I ignored him and headed torwards my pile of clothes by my door, I bent down to get my pants and I heard a wolf whistle. It was Inuyasha..

I growled, " Inuyasha, you perv, do me a favor and go back to sleep!" I yelled. He laughed, "Right..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I knew it I was inside a car, the heat was on and we were on our way to Sango's house. Inuyasha drove past a few buildings and we parked in an empty space on a parking lot, unfortunatly, the space we parked in was labeled "Handicapped". I opened my side of the door and stepped out, "Make it quick, Kagome, if a police happens to stroll by, I'm gonna get a freakin' ticket.." Inuyasha replied as he turned his headlights off.

I walked to a hallway that would soon lead to Sango's doorway, but it seemed farther than ever. I never suspected that it would be so errie and dark, it seemed so soiltary. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder I gasped and quickly put my days of karate training into action, "Hiyah!!" I yelled as I hurled the stranger against the concrete wall. I was afraid, this time I really do wish Inuyasha was here. I wanted to run, but I felt that my legs wouldn't budge, it's like if my feet were glued to the ground.

I heard the stranger groan.

"Ughhh..Kagome it's me!" The familiar voice said.

I approached the stranger and finnaly his face came into the light, "Miroku! What are you doing here!? You scared the shit out of me! Shouldn't you be with Sango?" I asked him.

Miroku sighed, "She kinda kicked me out.." He replied sadly.

"Huh? Why did she do that?" I interrogated him.

"This lady came by, it was Akina.---" I cut him off, "Explain later!" I whispered as I took his hand and took off to go to Sango's, "for now, I have to go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived at Sango's I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, "Sango, it's me! Kagome!" I said through the door.

I heard some faint footsteps and finnaly the door opened completley, " Hi Sango, are you okay?" I asked. Sango looked up and frowned, it seemed that she had done alot of crying, "What is he doing here!!??" She yelled, almost uncontrollably, she steped out and attempted to push Miroku away, "GO AWAY!! GO AWAY!!" She screamed, I put myself in front of Miroku and looked at my friend, "Sango, calm down, here let's go inside.." I said calmly as I tried to console her. "If you want I'll make Miroku go away so we can talk." I said. Sango nodded, I turned to Miroku, "You're going to have to leave." I told Miroku, Miroku looked at Sango and nodded in agreement. He left, I entered and looked around everything seemed out of order.

I sat on a couch facing Sango, "So Sango, tell me what happened..last time I heard from you, Miroku and you were happy with each other. Sango looked down, "We were...We were packing my things into boxes and stopped around seven, Miroku had left to go to the restroom, it was then that I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there stood that so called "Akina", Miroku's fiance. She was a rude and ignorant bitch." Sango replied, making Akina sound so evil, but in my opinion she was anyways. "Oh...Did you have Miroku explain?" I asked her, Sango shook her head, "No! He doesn't need to explain I hate him!" She yelled, I sighed, "You should had let him maybe he had some things to tell you." I replied. Sango kept wiping the tears that continuesly slid down her cheeks, she didn't say anything for a quite long time.

"It's just that...all of this is tearing me apart, Kagome!" She sobbed. I sat by her side, "I understand, but things are bound to get a little better, Sango. If you give them a chance..." I told her trying to cheer her up. "Sango, you shouldn't be like this, not at least alot, it's not good for your health right now, especially in your state." I reminded her as I patted her back. Sango nodded, "I know...I just don't know what to do right now...I'm so out of order.." She stated. I nodded in a understanding way, "Tell you what, I'll take you to my place right now, maybe we can sort things out and everything.." I told her. Sango shook her head, "I'm not sure, I'm being such a drag for you, Kagome.." She explained. I nudged her shoulder gently, "Nonsense! You're never a drag, besides you're always there for me, so now I shall do the same.." I said.

Sango nodded, "Okay..." Sango replied sounding a little better.

**To be continued..**

**Hey now that you read the story, how about reviewing? I have to admit this has to be my longest chapter ever! Yes It seems that I have more energy today!!!!**


	6. Trapped

Chapter 6: Suffering

Miroku's Pov

-----------------------------------------------------

This is terrible. It's probaly all my fault, I should had never met Akina Setsuno in the first place, after learning what a bad omen she is. She drove Sango out of my life once more, I hope that Sango finds it in her heart to forgive me. We had just gotten together after what seemed like 5 long years and in 1 day, Ms. Setsuno managd to pull us apart. I break free from my concentration as there is a small knock on my door.. " Could it be Sango!?..Sango!" I say outloud as I open the door in excitement..I then sigh with grief, it's not Sango...it's **her**. It's Akina. I take a deep breath and let it out, I'm under so much stress.

"What do you want?" I say uneuthuastically.

Akina tries to make her way inside my home, but I close my door more, so only a crack is left,

"I just came by to visit..Mr.Takahara.." Akina said sensually as she trailed my shoulder lightly with her fingers. I Scoffed, " Akina! You have no right whatsoever to barge in like this!" I claimed.

Akina grinned deviously, "I'm just like that..Miroku." She replied. I could feel my anger flare up inside of myself, "Listen here, If you don't leave right now, I am going to the police. I am not kidding. So I suggest you leave me alone..forever. You cannot stalk someone and hope they give in, I am not like that." I told her with a stern tone.

Akina twisted her face into a frown, "I wouldn't call it stalking, Miroku. Besides, that slut! What's her name? Sango? Well she's not fit---" I had reached my patience and limit, that was the last straw.

"No! You listen! Sango is not a slut! She is the woman I love and she's the one I wish to spend my life with. You will never call her anything out of her name again...Is THAT CLEAR?" I said, enraged.

Akina turned around and left, I sighed, but not of relief, but anger and grief. I had to set things straight, I can't live like this any longer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided that after my confrontation with Akina, I would stop by the town's police department. I am through with her, she needs to be removed from my life. I stood before the police department and entered the building, there was buzzing in the air and at the counter were 2 assistants, or so they seemed. I walked over to the counter and cleared my throat, one of the assistants looked up, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Uh yes, I would like to report a disturbance." I replied.

"What kind of disturbance?"

"A stalking...an obessor.." I said with a hinge of nervous.

The lady stood up, "Wait here." She said. She walked over to a door, knocked on it once and she entered. I tapped my fingers on the counter as I waited for her to return.

Minutes later, an officer approached.

"You might want to come this way." He said as he led me to his office. I nodded and sat down on one of the chairs, I waited for him to sit, gosh, why was this taking so damn long?

"So what seems to be the problem?" He asked as he reached into his desk and took out a cigarette.

"I have a problem. There's a woman, she is stalking me. I feel so violated and watched all the time." I said.

"Ahh...a stalker. That can be an issue. Has this person done any harm at all? Maybe a harassment?" The officer asked, filling the air with a smoky fill.

I nodded and sighed, "Yeah, alot. This person is obessessed with me, she just wants to get the best of me and I have a feeling I'm always watched, she might be planning to hurt, Sango!--" I was cut off abruptly.

"Hold your horses, who's Sango?" The officer asked me.

"She a woman, not just any woman..she's the one I truely love.."

The officer took a small notepad out, "Any description of this stalker? Name? Address?" He iterrogated.

"Yes! I brought a picture.." I dug through my pockets and took out the folded picture of Akina and handed it to the officer. "Her name is Akina Setsuno, she's one of my employees." I told him.

The thoughtful officer looked at the picture in thought and nodded, "Mr. Takahara, I think that we might be able to catch this stalker, but I'm afraid all we can do is keep Ms. Setsuno in for interrogation and have a brief, but serious talk with her. If that doesn't work, you have a right to put a restriction order against her." The officer told me.

I sighed and smiled, "That's good. Well, I best be on my way, officer." I said as I walked out of his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked out of the police department with relief, but something bothered me, I know Akina is capable of more. I know she will go after Sango.. I looked out into the distance. I sat down on a bench, the city is busy, but it's always busy. I looked around and then looked down. Wait!? Is that Kagome and Sango walking down the street!? I looked where I had before.. Yes! I have to talk to them...I stood up and prepared to walk over to greet them, although I know Sango won't be so please to see me...

**To be continued...**

**Yes! things are getting interesting..I think. give me feedback, people! And YEA I love reviews and people favoriting! thank you guys so much!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think so far..and yeah, sorry for the long wait..I had to brianstorm a few..**


	7. Short encounter

**I would like to thank the reviewers and the people who favorited and alerted...that just makes me Luv ya guys even more! Here's the next chapter, yes there may be a few bugs, or glitches..**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sango's Pov

Outside

----------------

The sun was shining brightly outside today, the scent of fresh fallen rain was in the air, I wonder if it rained last night..I was then distracted from the scenery, Kagome was tugging on my sleeve, "Sango! Do you wanna get some ice cream? It looks so good! How about it, huh?" Kagome squeaked as she pointed to one of the corner shops around the corner, I smiled, "Sure..." Me and Kagome were entering the shop when something hit me, a voice. No, wait, It wasn't just any voice, it was a familiar one.. " Sango!" I rolled my eyes, "Miroku." I said to myself. Kagome stopped and turned around, "Hey, Sango, it's Miroku..." She told me.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. I turned around, I bet Kagome could tell I wasn't too happy in running into him. Miroku stood before me, he wasn't wearing something too casual, like he always does, he was wearing a _suit _something more _professional._ He somehow looked alright, he didn't look like the idiot he was.

"Hi, so what's going on?" Kagome started.

"I guess it's been crazy lately, I've been to some places, here and there.." Miroku replied.

I sighed heavily, " I can tell."

Kagome looked at both of us, "So I guess we should sit down or something?" She asked, as she said it with a little melody.

Miroku nodded in agreement, "Yeah, so where to?" He asked.

I shrugged, " I'm not so sure." I said in a tiny voice as I folded my arms across my chest, Yes, I was nervous, all of us were now involved.

--------------------------------------------------------

After we had finally settled down, we began to discuss our issues, that was only me and Miroku, because all of a sudden, my "Trusty" friend, Kagome..decided to go off with her boyfriend, Inuyasha. She seemed so happy with him and all, I was beginning to get jealous.

" So, Sango..How have you been?" Miroku started.

I kept myself from looking directly into his face, instead I looked somewhere else, "I've been fine, Miroku."

Miroku placed his hand on top of mine, I gasped a little.

"Sango, can't you just look at me for once? I'm sorry for all of this to happen to you, but we need to talk." Miroku said.

I was impressed, he had never acted this way before..he was so serious..so..proffesional..

**To be continued...Yes! It's the shortest and crappiest chapter...but I'm brain-DEAD**


	8. The first Kicks

The last chapter, I have to admit, it sucked, it was a bad cliffie, it probaly made no sence. I'll try to make this on longer and better with lots of POVs. Please read and feedback it!

**The evening, around 6:30pm Sango's POV**

Nothing had seemed to go the way I wanted, this wasn't the life I called for, I thought my life was supposed to be cheery and nice, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. This remided me of a poem I was reading in a book lately, I chose the book, because I had nothing better to do, I had to keep myself away from stressful things...I sighed as I began to remember the short poem:

**You'll have to face the things that are to come,**

**some battles you'll win, but only some,**

**don't blame yourself for a simple mistake,**

**it's not worth a painful heartache,**

**I was like you thinking that death was what we seek,**

**but when you think like that,**

**it makes you weak,**

**So listen here and listen well,**

**cuz if you don't I swear I'll yell,**

**Promise me one thing and one thing is all,**

**forgive yourself and climb up from your fall.**

I could relate to this poem so much, but it was true, I think I had made a huge mistake, I could have payed attention earlier.

Miroku was very serious, he was serious in just about everything: Our relationship, our problems, the future..the baby. I feel so terrible, Miroku seemed so sad, that I wasn't paying much mind to what he had to say, what an Idiot I feel right now. I sighed again, my hand trembled, as it hovered over my purple colored cell. I had the temptation of calling him, saying I was so sorry, I just want things to go the way they were before...I just want to be in his arms..where I feel safe and warm. I sighed nervously, my heart wanted to call him, but somewhere in my mind, a voice deep inside pleaded me to not do it.

I stared at my cell, my heart beating a little faster than usual..I sighed and called him.

I was trembling, a little bit, I could hear it ringing, any minute..-

"Hello?" Miroku answered.

"Uh...Hi.." I managed to blurt out.

"San..Sango?" Miroku asked,

I smiled and sighed, "Yeah...listen, I'm sorry..I just--" I was cut off by his voice,

"No, don't say sorry, I don't blame you..Sango I swear I have this undercontrol...I reported Akina to the police.."

The name Akina rang inside my mind...I immediantly infuriated, I sighed deeply, "Akina..tell me Miroku, were you ever seeing this Akina?" I asked.

"No, I never was, she's one of my employees, she wants me, she'll do anything to get me, but, Sango. I don't want her, I want you. I love you with all my heart, I just want to spend my life with you." He replied softly.

I was glad at that moment and relieved, that first of all, Miroku wasn't here to see my blush embaressly, and relieved because Miroku never had anything to do with that Akina.

"...Miroku." I said. 

" What is it?" He asked with curiousity.

" I do too, I just want to be by your side, I just want to love you..." I admitted, Sheepishly.

"Can we meet, tomarrow?" He asked.

"Well...I uh.." I was trapped, I wanted to say yes, but I was so shy, it was as if we hadn't seen each other ion such a long time.

"What if I came over to visit, Sango? Do you think that would be alright?" He offered.

"Yes." I answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day, Morning 10:36 am**

I woke up quickly around 8:00am in the morning to get myself dressed, but unfortunately, I woke up sore.

Everything ached, my arms, my back, my neck, my legs..I could swear it was my entire body, throbbing with terrible pain.

I knew I wasn't going to dress up alot, it was my own home for god's sake and my entire body was in pain. Even though Miroku was going to visit I guess I would just have to stay comfortable. I sat on the couch and flipped on the Tv, there was nothing on, It was so far pretty boring, until there was a knock on the door.

I fixed my hair a bit and rushed to the door and opened it. " Miroku.." I said softly.

Miroku smiled and greeted me, "Hi Sango, you look wonderful." he replied as he looked me over.

I blushed a little and managed to smile, "Hi." I said.

I led Miroku inside and we sat down, after a few moments of silence, miroku finnaly broke the ice.

"You look pretty today, but then again you always do, my dear!" He laughed, I laughed a little along,

but I sensed something, a slight rumble... a kick. It felt odd, I held my stomach with my surprised reaction.

Miroku's expression suddenly changed, " What's wrong, Sango?" He asked me with a worried tone.

" I felt something.." I said a little distracted, I had my eyes focused on my small stomach.

Miroku inched closer and stared at me for a while, "Are you okay?" He asked again. I nodded, i couldn't help

but to let a smile form on my face, "The baby is kicking, it's so cute!" I said excitedliy. Miroku smiled, "May I see?"

he asked. I nodded. His strong but light hand trailed over my small belly smoothly, I looked at him i could see he was happy.

I haven't seen that face in a long time. I sighed and yelped a little as I felt that I was quickly shifted, Miroku was laughing.

He had put me on his lap, his colbalt eyes looked down at me with excitment, I smiled back at him. He lifted my shirt and gently stroked my belly, "Sango have you gone to see a physician?" He asked. I shook my head, "No.." I replied. Miroku sighed, "I can make you an appointment, if you want." He told me. "Ok then." I said as I stretched.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued...**

**sorry it took me alot to think about this chapter, but you have to admit it's way better, huh!? Dedication..let's see, i'd have to say I dedicate this chapter to spottedstar106 who has been actually telling me in a way she wants to read more! YEA that's what i wanna hear! Until then..seeya**


	9. The visit

**Thanks for all the favoriting, the reviews, just about everything! Read on**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome's POV**

**Inuyasha's place**

Inuyasha sighed with anticipation, "Kagome, are you done, obsessing over these..these things!?" Inuyasha said in such an irritated tone. I sighed, "Inuyasha, come on. Don't you think this is so cute?" I asked as I held the small package that held inside a small blue pacifier. Inuyasha scoffed, "Come on, you've got to be kiddin me." I went next to Inuyasha and crawled over him, "Tell you what, if you let me go with Sango for today.." I started as i began to play with his hair, "I'll give you something you'll really like." Inuyasha's frown turned into a mischievious smile, "Oh i see." He said, "Okay that's cool." He finnaly said. I smiled, I always know how to get Inuyasha, I laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went into my room, i decided to take time in actually wrapping the small present for Sango. I wondered how she was or how were things going for her, I hadn't seen her in a while. After I wrapped the small gift I went out on the streets, I decided to drop by her place and see what was going on, as I arrived to her place and knocked on it twice, at first there was no response, i tried once more and finnaly I saw the knob turn and the lock unlocking. "Hey Sango..--" I looked up but as I did, I soon saw that it wasn't Sango, it was Miroku. "hey.." He said. "Hi, Miroku..." I tried to look behind him, "Is Sango here by any chance here?" I asked with concern, Miroku smiled and nodded, "She's here, come right in." He insisted. I smiled back and entered, "Sango?" I called out as I looked for her. "Here I am, Kagome." Sango said, I laughed and sat by her, she was sitting on her couch, resting. 

She had gotten so big, she looked plump, in a good way. Miroku sat by her and kissed her cheek, "Doesn't she look wonderful?" Miroku cooed, as he began to stroke her plump stomach. "Heh.." I forcefully laughed. Which suddenly reminded me, " Hey Sango, I got something for you.." I dug through my purse and pulled out the small gift wrapped in light colored wrapping paper. I handed her the small gift with a smile, "What is it?" Sango asked curiously. "Open it, it's not much, but i had to get it, because it looked adorable." I told her. She nodded and looked at it, as she placed it in her lap. "Aren't you going to open it, my dear?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head, "I want to open it later." She replied. I sighed, but managed to put a big, wide, smiled on my face. "That's alright with me, so Sango, do you know the gender of the baby?" I asked her, changing the subject rapidly. Sango shook her head with a smile, "Not yet, Miroku made an appointment for me with an obsetrician, it should be around next week, though." She said.

"What are you guys hoping to have?" I asked, Miroku put a thoughtful expression on and scratched his head, "Well I want it to be a boy...yeah, a boy would be nice." He said. "How about you, Sango?" He asked Sango. Sango looked at the ceiling and ran her fingers delicately over her stomach, "I want a little girl..." She said softly. I smiled, "Awww..a little girl, that would be cute, Sango." We laughed in unison after that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"_I was so happy when you smiled  
Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey

Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep  
Waiting with patience for the spring  
When the flowers will bloom renewed again  
Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today

Although the scars of yesterday remain  
You can keep on living as much as your heart believes

You can't be born again  
All though you can change  
Let's stay together always"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes short story! But tell me what ya think..review review!!! I will write more...Start thinkin the gender of the baby...give me ideas..**


End file.
